Villainy - Dark Messiah
The Dark Messiah is a bit of an unusual case - there is nothing more disturbing as far as Devoted villains go than a holy man dedicated to a powerful fiend or evil god. This deity is hated by the public writ large (and with good reason), and governmental forces and opposed religions alike hunt his clerics. Still, the Dark Messiah rises among his fellows to lead by example and spread his dark patron's will across the land. This villain is not necessarily a cleric himself, but his faith in his patron is absolute - he is as strong in his faith as any holy Paladin is. Unswerving faith and righteous anger drives the Dark Messiah. He seeks glory for his patron, and to smite any that defy his church. He defends the clerics of his master and does his patron's bidding by spreading pain and suffering across the land. He attempts to strike terror into the hearts of the public, all in the name of his lord and master. A common tactic of this villain is to establish a cult or church in a region dominated by the forces of light. This charismatic villain leads a legion of loyal worshipers - and he unleashes them to terrorize the countryside. The Dark Messiah is typically nomadic; leaving an area once he feels a new temple or cult cell has appropriate leadership and is properly set up. He can then continue to a new land to continue the spread of pain. Tactics of the Dark Messiah and his followers involve acts of terrorism, which are often more effective than outright murder in terms of progress towards the Dark Messiah's ultimate goal - converting more to his faith. As a charismatic preacher, this villain will try to sell his patron to the populace, typically targeting those who have some reason to be dissatisfied with their own church or those who are likely to be easily pulled into the fold. The Dark Messiah is rarely physically imposing, but he always makes up for it by being surrounded by allies. These allies defend him as though he were a direct representative of their master. Despite his power and charisma, however, the Dark Messiah does not seek power for himself - he truly believes in the power of his patron, and wishes to further his patron's interests. Power-Mad villains who use their gods' name to form cults around themselves for their own empowerment disgust him, and these heretics are conventionally his favored initial targets. The Dark Messiah makes an excellent archvillain in a campaign, since he is infinitely more complex than a mere "evil cleric." He has followers, resources, and a great wit to keep him ahead of those who would persecute him. Foes who would assail him on his own terms must be especially wary; the issue of religious persecution can be an intriguing one, especially when the protagonists realize that in his own home turf, the very deities they worship are as hated as the Messiah's own by the Messiah's followers. Variant Dark Messiah Villains Corrupter: The Corrupter attempts to trick and sway those of other religions into breaking their faith. Murderer: This Dark Messiah murders those who stand in the way of his Dark Patron. Prophet: This Dark Messiah seeks converts for his master through duplicity, deception, and lies. Back to Devoted.